1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of art found generally in the Class entitled, "Surgery" (Class 128) and more particularly in the subclass entitled, "douches" and even more particularly in the subclass of "Vaginal douches" (Subclass 232).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable douches and similar syringe devices are well known in the prior art and several have been shown and described. Included in these are disposable syringes, or douche devices having pre-mixed liquid contents. In the present invention it is contemplated that an accordion-type container includes a powder which can be readily mixed with water to make an antiseptic solution. The container apparatus of this invention may be inexpensive and disposable or can be a travelling component that is used over and over with the antiseptic portion being a tablet or powder which is mixed with water from a ready source of supply.